Plan D
by MicroFish
Summary: AU/Fic : "Dean est un bourreau des cœurs, un vrai coureur, mais il est prêt à vivre autre chose... mais seulement avec Cas." [Destiel]
1. Prologue

Bonjour citoyens,

Hé oui, me revoici pour vous publier un OS - _oui, c'était prévu ainsi_ \- avant qu'il ne dépasse finalement les 15000 mots...

Soit, je pars sur une publication de cinq chapitres en parallèle à LSVA parce que, oui, le peu de lecture peut en frustrer plus d'un.

 **Résumé :** "Dean est un bourreau des coeurs, un vrai coureur, mais il est prêt à vivre autre chose... mais seulement avec Cas."

Vous l'aurez compris, du fluff, du 'trônion', du débordement, du cru... Ce que j'aime écrire !

Bref, _merci à ma adorable Arya_ , et je vous laisse à la suite, des bisous,

* * *

 *** PLAN D ***

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **OC - Ambre**_

J'entamais mon deuxième trimestre dans cette faculté en droit social et administratif.

Pour cette première année, j'avais décidé de me mettre en colocation et j'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur deux frères plutôt amusants : Castiel, le beau brun avec des cheveux indomptables, et Gabriel, le déjanté de service blondinet qui passait son temps devant la cuisinière à concocter des recettes plus loufoques les unes des autres.

Ils étaient drôles et ils possédaient un lien fraternel vraiment attendrissant, si quelqu'un touchait à Castiel, Gabriel répliquait au tac au tac, n'hésitant pas à refaire la façade aux petits branleurs.

En arrivant chez eux et après deux semaines d'installations, Gabriel m'avait également pris sous son aile, sans mon autorisation, mais, finalement, cela me plaisait. Il était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Ma relation avec Castiel était plutôt étrange, des fois, on se retrouvait assis tous les deux sur mon lit à refaire le monde, à partager notre nourriture devant une série télé et, des fois, il m'évitait, bafouillait, rougissait quand je lui posais une question…

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi cela se passait comme ça ? A des moments, je me disais que c'était parce qu'il devait avoir l'esprit ailleurs ou que je m'étais habillée d'une façon beaucoup trop provocante pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur mon visage..

Bref, je passais outre, estimant que quand il sera à nouveau à l'aise, il reviendra vers moi. Et il l'avait toujours fait.

Dans tous les cas, je passais une année scolaire vraiment parfaite pour le moment.

\- AMBRE !

\- Ouais ?

Je délaisse mon livre en le refermant avec mon marque page et me redresse pour rejoindre le couloir. J'étire mon sweat qui me sert de pyjama et redescend mon mini short raisonnablement. Vivre avec des mecs avaient quand même quelques inconvénients, je ne pouvais pas me trimballer en petite culotte, merci bien.

Je passe le couloir en sifflotant et j'atterris dans la cuisine où Gabriel me pointe la porte d'entrée avec un ustensile de cuisine, la bouche envahie de sucrerie. Je me penche sur la colonne qui sépare la cuisine à l'entrée et j'aperçois Castiel devant la porte.

\- C'est toi qui m'a appelée Cassie ?

L'interpellé se retourne, le front plissé et se racle la gorge avant de pointer du menton la personne à l'entrée que je ne vois pas encore. Je m'approche lentement en plissant à mon tour mes sourcils.

\- Un ami à toi apparemment.

Un ami ? Niveau pote mâle, je crois que je suis le plus proche de zéro. J'avais cette tendance à avoir des amis mecs qui veulent désespérément finir dans mon lit alors j'avais fini par faire une croix sur ce genre de relations.

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je vis Dean Winchester sur le pas de la porte. Un ami, lui ? Vous voyez, le mec qui vous parle parce qu'il a besoin d'une réponse à un exercice ou d'un crayon parce que Monsieur n'a pas eu le courage de sortir sa trousse.. Vous voyez ce genre-là ? Et bien, Dean était dans cette catégorie.

\- T'as une curieuse définition du mot ami toi...

Un sourire charmeur se dessine sur son visage et je sens Castiel se tendre à côté de moi. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez mon colocataire.

\- J'ai peut-être abusé du mot, ouais.

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et je lève mes sourcils. Va-t-il finir par me dire ce qu'il fout chez moi ? Et comment il sait où j'habite d'ailleurs ?

\- J'peux savoir comment tu as eu accès à mon adresse ?

\- Facebook. T'inquiète, j'suis pas le genre lourdingue à venir espionner une de mes camarades, hein, mais j'avais besoin de ton livre de droit pour l'exo de demain. Et comme j'ai pas envie de dépenser de la tune dans des bouquins, j'me suis dit que tu allais bien vouloir me passer le tien.

Je soupire en posant ma main sur le chambranle de la porte. Voilà, il était venu par intérêt. Evidemment.

\- J'ai une gueule de bibliothécaire peut-être ? Allez, rentre.

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer et Castiel me dévisage longuement. Je secoue les épaules et suis l'invité en lui proposant de s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar le temps que j'aille chercher le livre. Je m'éclipse rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre, fouille dans mes affaires pour le sortir de mon sac et je repars à nouveau en direction de la cuisine.

\- ... Chouette. Et vous êtes en coloc tous les trois ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- Calme-toi blondinet, j'fais juste la discussion.

J'entre et je fais les gros yeux en direction de Gabriel qui était sur le point de répliquer. Il grogne avant de reporter son attention devant les fourneaux.

\- Pense à me le rendre demain, Dean. Je vais en avoir besoin pour le TP de vendredi.

\- Le TP ?

Il prend le livre dans sa main tout en me regardant comme si je venais de lui annoncer que les extraterrestres existaient vraiment. J'étais le genre de personnes à me demander ce qu'il foutait à la fac, n'avait-il pas mieux à faire que d'emmerder les jeunes étudiants comme moi ?

\- La prof en a parlé vendredi dernier, tu dormais encore, c'est ça ?

\- Ah merde, sans doute. Bah merci en tout cas pour le bouquin. Tu te mets avec moi pour le TP vendredi ?

\- Et partir avec un handicap ? Non merci, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Je fais le tour de l'îlot, ouvre un placard en hauteur pour en sortir un verre.

\- Vous êtes ensemble la semaine ?

\- Ouh, y'en a de l'intelligence dans cette caboche, blondasse. Merci, Ambre, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir soif.

Je me retiens de lui balancer mon verre dans la tronche et en sors un deuxième que je pose sur le plan de travail. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Gabriel qui semble vouloir démolir la tête derrière lui. Je me penche à son oreille et lui intime de ne rien faire de stupide, que je m'occupe de notre invité.

Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Dean dévisager ouvertement Castiel et ce dernier semble envoyer des éclairs dans sa direction. Je me sers un verre d'eau et également dans celui de Dean, il n'allait pas chipoter pour une boisson. J'avais juste hâte qu'il déguerpisse, moi. Il reporte son attention sur moi quand je bascule son verre et il me remercie gentiment en vidant sa boisson d'une traite.

\- Tu me ramènes jusqu'à l'entrée, Ambrelle ?!

Il se lève, frappe sa paume contre le plan et installe le livre entre son bras et ses côtes. Je soupire et le suis jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre en grand.

\- Évite de revenir à l'avenir, Dean. Si tu as d'autres demandes à faire, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?

\- Merci pour l'accueil, bébé. A demain.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, balance ma main dans sa direction avant de la refermer, posant mon dos contre celle-ci. Franchement, d'accord ce mec est hyper beau mais il avait un air décontracté à faire vomir, sérieux. Je m'avance, passe la tête dans la cuisine où je surprends des messes basses et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre, les mecs.

Ils me sourient tous les deux et je les laisse reprendre leur discussion, motivée à l'idée de finir mon livre policier.

* * *

 _ **Castiel**_

Je me tais et je me concentre sur le bruit d'une porte qui se referme. Lorsque je suis persuadé qu'Ambre est à nouveau hors de portée, je me penche à nouveau vers mon grand frère.

\- Gabriel ! Cet homme n'a pas eu de retenu envers Ambre… Je suis sûr que c'est trop tard.. Je…

\- Arrête, Cassou ! Tu as bien vu comment elle l'a rembarré, non ? J'suis sûr qu'elle est aussi libre que l'air, tu devrais foncer au lieu de pleurnicher dans mes bras !

Je fronce les sourcils, sentant une colère sourde m'envahir le visage.

\- Je ne pleurniche pas !

\- Nom d'une méduse au poil d'argent, Cassie ! Va la voir et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tu veux faire ta vie avec elle, avoir pleins de bébés Castiel et fais la grimper aux rideaux ! C'est pas compliqué !

Je rougis sans pouvoir me retenir, sentant mes joues chauffer et mon cœur tambouriner. J'ouvre la bouche pour, finalement, la refermer, incertain sur les paroles que je dois fournir.

\- Ooooh… J'ai compris ! Tu veux des capotes ? J'en ai pleins le tiroir et je suis…

\- Non ! Gabriel ! Je n'ai pas.. Je ne veux.. Je..

\- Bon, tu m'emmerdes là, Cassou !

Il pose son ustensile de cuisine, enlève son tablier qu'il jette sur le comptoir avant de me faire face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je compte jusqu'à cinq, si à cinq tu n'es pas dans sa chambre illico, je hurle et lui demande de venir !

\- Ca-Ca va, j'ai... J'ai compris.

Je me frotte la nuque et m'éclipse doucement vers le couloir. Je l'entends compter et je me concentre sur mes pas. Gabriel n'est pas vraiment d'une grande aide quand il s'agit d'avouer des sentiments pour quelqu'un... Je le savais pourtant mais il était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à la faculté. Je m'en fichais un peu, je n'y étais pas pour me faire des relations mais pour me consacrer à mon avenir.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais Ambre était apparue et, finalement, sa personnalité m'avait fasciné jusqu'au point de rêver d'elle toutes les nuits.

Elle me hantait matin, midi et soir, il m'arrivait même de rêvasser en cours, me faisant perdre le fil des explications des professeurs et mes notes se faisaient nettement plus basses qu'habituellement.

Mais qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses pour une personne, c'était nouveau et complètement déstabilisant. Moi qui avait pour habitude de tout contrôler...

\- CINQ !

Je sursaute et tapote délicatement à la porte, les joues aussi brûlantes que tout à l'heure. Je vois Gabriel au bout du couloir qui me lance un regard noir et je déglutis.

\- C'est ouvert.

J'essaye de remettre mes cheveux droits mais je finis par me soumettre et j'ouvre la porte lentement, mon cœur sur le point d'exploser avant de faire quelques pas pour observer Ambre allongée sur le lit, feuilletant un livre. Je sens mes jambes trembler et mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Elle lève les yeux de son livre et pose son magnifique regard sur moi avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Cassie ? Ca va pas ? Tu es tout rouge..

Je ferme la porte avant de me tourner vers elle. Je me masse la nuque, mes pieds bien ancrés au sol. Je pose mon regard un peu partout, mal à l'aise de devoir me dévoiler sans être réellement prêt. L'aurais-je été un jour ?

\- Euh.. Castiel ? Tu me fais peur là... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Il... Faut que je te parle..

Elle tapote sur son lit m'invitant à m'asseoir alors qu'elle s'installe en tailleur, mes yeux se posent involontairement sur ses cuisses et je me dépêches de changer leur trajectoire, m'intéressant curieusement à une peluche Salamèche sur sa commode avant de m'installer à mon tour. Mes doigts s'enlacent entre eux alors que je me racle la gorge difficilement, sentant son regard sur moi.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Non... C'est important... pour moi.

Je l'entends soupirer et cela me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je la dérange peut-être, je l'ennuie ?

\- C'est concernant Dean, c'est ça ? Écoute, ce mec est juste un mec dans ma classe qui pense que la fac est un camp de vacances. Il ne risque pas de revenir, compte sur moi là-dessus. C'est un boulet !

Bizarrement, je sens mon corps se relâcher un peu devant cette révélation.

\- Te mets pas dans des états pour si peu, le jour où tu me verras débarquer avec un mec, ce sera quand les poules auront des dents, j't'assure, je suis pas prête à me caser !

Finalement, non, je me tends et elle semble l'avoir remarqué car sa main se pose sur mon bras.

\- Cassie ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je me penche un peu, mes yeux fixés sur la moquette bleue tout en me massant l'arrière du crâne. Je ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire… Après tout, je préférais encore une relation à sens unique que de perdre le seul lien que j'ai avec elle…

\- Rien, rien, oublie.

\- Ah non ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien alors je ne te laisserai pas ressortir de cette chambre avant que tu ne me dises ce qui ne va pas !

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens mon corps réagir à ce toucher. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai l'impression d'être en sueur et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, sans parler de mes joues qui sont sur le point d'exploser. Je sens sa main me caresser le dos et je crois que je suis sur le point de mourir.

\- J'ai... Je... Je crois que je ressens des... Choses... Pour toi.

Voilà, c'était sorti. Ce n'était pas digne d'un grand poète mais la signification était présente et bien compréhensible. Je sens sa main stopper ses mouvements derrière moi et je n'ose pas tourner mon visage vers elle. J'ai peur, aussi peur que le jour des examens.

\- Cassie...

Je serre mon poing en sentant la détresse dans sa voix. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Elle venait juste de dire qu'elle n'était pas prête d'être avec quelqu'un et je viens de lui avouer mon amour pour elle… Je suis un idiot. Étrangement, mon cerveau n'a pas cessé de raisonner et j'ai comme le besoin de me confesser, de me justifier.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, Ambre, ni même d'y répondre. Je ne voulais même pas t'en parler mais voir ce... Dean t'observer m'a... J'ai eu peur de devoir subir sa venue pour toi, de vous imaginer dans cette chambre ensemble et...

Sa main se pose sur ma bouche alors je tourne mon visage surpris et ses douces lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

* * *

 **Cas rêve, oui... Pas vous ;)**

 **Ça viendra !**


	2. Chapitre I

Holà,

Et voici le premier chapitre de ce délire.

 **Note :** On part sur du POV Dean (parce que j'aime être dans sa tête) et cela jusqu'à la fin.

D'ailleurs, je vous ai menti précédemment - _Mentir ?_ \- parce qu'il n'y aura pas cinq mais six publications... mais seulement cinq chapitres (en plus du prologue de la semaine dernière). Oui, venant d'une comptable, ça fait peur !

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya, toujours et encore :3_

Bonne lecture, et à très vite,

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

 _ **Dean**_

Nom d'un chien, j'avais bien fait de frapper à la porte d'Ambre. Bon, okey, à la base, ce n'était pas pour ce livre à la noix, l'exo, je compte pas le faire. J'avais juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air, comme je la voyais plutôt sexy, et, franchement, en cours, elle était du genre à me jeter des regards, je pensais avoir une ouverture.

Je m'étais bien planté et, à cet instant, j'en avais strictement plus rien à cirer.

L'un de ses colocataires m'avait juste tapé dans l'œil. Le brun aux yeux bleus… Ses cheveux en pagaille et, quand son visage s'est penché un peu sur la gauche, j'ai été ébloui.

A présent, il fallait que je trouve des excuses pour retourner dans cet appartement parce qu'il était hors de question que je passe à côté de lui.

Ma prochaine mission ? Me faire accepter par Ambre et je comptais bien abuser de mes charmes.

OoooooooO

Depuis quand une nana ne se laisse pas berner par Dean Winchester ? Elle est forcément lesbienne, je ne vois que cette putain d'explication pour qu'elle me rembarre aussi rapidement. J'ajuste mon sac derrière mon dos et cours derrière elle. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Ambre ! Allez ! Je galère à remplir la fiche, sérieux, quel est l'intérêt d'inventer une entreprise ? Ce serait plus simple de prendre une entreprise déjà existante et d'ajouter deux-trois infos dessus.

\- Bon sang, Dean ! Tu sais ce que, moi, je pige pas ? C'est que tu continues à venir en cours alors que tu ne fiches absolument que dalle !

\- Je suis les cours parce que je dois avoir mon concours pour reprendre l'entreprise de mon père adoptif ! Et puis, j'ai pas à me justifier, merde, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide !

Elle s'arrête d'un coup sec en me dévisageant sévèrement.

\- Je ne veux pas t'aider, tu piges ? Demande à d'autres, t'as pleins de potes ! Laisse-moi tranquille sinon je t'assure que je demande une injonction d'éloignement ! Tu deviens collant, c'est barbant !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigne en m'interdisant de la suivre. Je grogne en frappant mon pied contre un banc. Passons au plan B.

OoooooooO

Je frappe dans la paume de mon pote, Benny, et je l'observe descendre l'estrade pour faire du rentre-dedans à Ambre. Je les vois parler calmement et je suis sur le point de crier victoire lorsque je la vois sourire. Benny a un don, un putain de don pour les filles compliquées. Après ça, je me promets de lui payer autant d'hamburgers qu'il le désire. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas revu mon beau brun et je commence réellement à perdre patience.

Je guette longuement en tournoyant mon crayon entre mes doigts, totalement concentré sur la conversation un peu plus bas.

\- Tu mattes quoi ?

Je fais signe à Charlie de se taire et je suis sur le point de me lever quand je vois Benny revenir vers nous, impatient. Son visage est impassible, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Dites-moi qu'il a réussi à l'amadouer…

\- C'est mort...

Je soupire d'indignation en m'avachissant contre le dossier du banc. Ambre allait me tuer.

\- De quoi qui est mort ?

\- Ambre ne veut pas à faire à moi, j'ai été jusqu'à lui demander son numéro pour qu'on puisse échanger et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? "Quand j'aurais besoin de satisfaire mes relations amicales, sache que je ferais d'abord appel aux extraterrestres avant d'envisager une seule seconde que tu puisses correspondre à mon critère de sélection..." ! Connasse.

\- Ok ! Plan C !

OoooooooO

Je me balance sur mes pieds, observant les étudiants sortir de la faculté, alors que Charlie finit de se maquiller.

\- T'es sûr qu'elle est homo, Dean ?

\- J'vois pas d'autres explications… Alors tu fonces, tu trouves une faille, tu te démerdes pour entrer chez elle et tu me transmets toutes les infos que tu trouves sur son colocataire. Pas le blond, hein, le brun aux yeux bleus, okey ?

\- Oui, Dean, tu me l'as répété une bonne vingtaine de fois !

Je claque des mains en voyant Ambre apparaître au côté d'un jeune asiatique et je pousse Charlie dans sa direction.

\- Me déçois pas, Char !

Je l'entends grogner et se diriger vers Ambre. Je la vois l'intercepter en souriant alors que l'asiatique salue cette dernière. Je les vois discuter avec entrain, des fous rires s'échappent de leur échanges et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, je vois Charlie l'accompagner vers une voiture et elle grimpe dedans avec la conductrice. J'hurle de joie quand je les vois disparaître ensemble, ce qui me vaut le regard choqué ou curieux de plusieurs personnes.

OoooooooO

Quand j'aperçois le nom de Charlie apparaître sur mon phone, je décroche rapidement, impatient d'avoir son rapport.

\- Alors ?

\- Salut, Charlie, tu vas bien ? Quoi de beau ?

Je grogne en entendant la voix condescendante de Charlie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ouais, ouais, salut, alors ?

Je l'entends soupirer et je me redresse de mon lit, posant mes écouteurs sur ma commode.

\- Et bien, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… Le mec, Castiel Novak pour info, est le petit copain d'Ambre.

\- QUOI ?

\- Elle n'est pas homo ni rien, elle est juste casée… Avec ton fantasme…

Je frappe mon pied au sol, évacuant au maximum ma frustration. Je n'ai vraiment pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Ok mais comment ils étaient ensemble ? Du genre pas trop amoureux ou genre ça fait un baille et ils sont lassés ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, ça fait deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et ton Castiel semble complètement raide dingue de cette fille par contre… Elle semble plus sur la réserve mais bon, ça veut rien dire.

\- Putain, fais chier. J'suis dans la merde quoi ? J'fais comment maintenant ? Parce que déjà séparer un couple, c'est du lourd mais si en plus le mec est hétéro...

Charlie soupire à nouveau et je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, mon cerveau en ébullition.

\- Tu vas quand même pas t'immiscer dans le couple Dean ? Tu n'es pas un briseur de ménages ! Passe à autre chose et change de proie…

\- Non. Je t'assure que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce type, Charlie… J'passe mes nuits à penser à lui alors non, je ne compte pas abandonner pour si peu.

\- Pour si peu ? Ils s'aiment !

\- M'en fiche, si vraiment je vois que Cas me met des barrières alors ouais, je stoppe mais tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit non, je vais persévérer !

\- Cas ?... Tu t'écoutes parler, Dean-a ? Tu le connais même pas, c'est juste physique ! Ça se trouve, il est con.

Peut-être mais il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net par moi-même.

\- Il l'est ?

\- Bon… Non, il est cultivé, marrant, intéressant et il a des airs de vierge tout-à-fait craquant. Je crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore fait, il fait tout bébé, innocent.

Je m'installe à nouveau sur le lit, curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce Castiel.

\- Tu sais quoi d'autre sur lui ?

\- Il est à la fac aussi mais de l'autre côté du campus, il apprend la littérature pour devenir écrivain et professeur de lettres. Il adore les abeilles, vu le nombre de bouquins qu'il possède sur ces bestioles, il aime la poésie et son frère, le blond, Gabriel. J'ai vu qu'il écoutait aussi de la musique classique et…

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

Je l'entends rire alors que je m'allonge confortablement sur mes draps.

\- Parce que je suis en train de pirater son ordi, là. Merde… Il est vraiment fou d'Ambre, mec... Il a des photos d'elle dans un dossier... Ah, il adore la photographie, c'était un projet de book… Autrement bah... y'a rien d'autre d'intéressant. Il écrit des romans à ce que je vois..

C'est plutôt étrange mais tout ce qu'elle me dit me semble coller à son personnage, il a une tête à être intelligent et cultivé.

\- Et son caractère ?

\- Il est timide et facilement mal à l'aise, vraiment innocent, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de têtu et que quand il a une idée en tête, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il s'intéresse à tout, il est attentif et curieux sur n'importe quel sujet. Il a des tics vraiment attendrissants aussi, il a une moue trop mignonne. Enfin, voilà quoi. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

\- Tu es parfaite, Char, je vais t'acheter toute la panoplie d'Harry Potter !

\- Le collector ?

\- Oui, le collector !

\- Cool ! Tu as une semaine pour m'acheter tout ça ! Bye, Dean-a !

Elle raccroche et je mets au point un nouveau plan pour approcher mon cher Castiel.

OoooooooO

Et bah… Devoir payer un mec pour qu'il accepte de me donner le planning de Novak… Du jamais vu. Et pourtant, je venais de le faire. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour cette bombe… Je range le planning dans ma poche lorsque je vois les étudiants quitter l'amphithéâtre et je sors un autre planning que j'ai dû demander à un pote pour m'aider à mettre à bien mon plan d'approche. Je vois mon fantasme sortir à son tour, souriant à un autre étudiant vraiment très grand et je l'interpelle alors qu'il passe à côté de moi sans me jeter un seul regard.

\- Hé, le brun !

Il se retourne et me regarde longuement avant de me reconnaître au vu de son étonnement s'inscrivant sur ses traits. Un physique comme le mien ne s'oublie pas, hein ?

\- Euh... Dean, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Je cherche une salle, j'ai pris en option un cours sur la littérature française et j'me suis un peu perdu. Tu voudrais pas me sauver la mise ?

Il fronce les sourcils avant de reporter son attention vers la girafe à côté de lui.

\- On se voit demain, Sam, d'accord ? Pense à m'envoyer ton essai si tu désires que je te donne mon point de vue.

Le fameux Sam pose sa main sur son épaule tout en hochant la tête.

\- Je t'envoie ça quand je rentre, embrasse Ambre de ma part, okey ? Au fait, tu viens à la soirée de Balthazar samedi soir ?

\- Je crois, oui, Ambre veut y aller.

\- D'accord, à demain alors.

Castiel balance sa main vers Sam et ce dernier disparaît. Mon fantasme reporte son attention sur moi et replace la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Il a un trench sur lui qui semble un peu trop grand par rapport à sa carrure mais cela lui donne un côté sérieux vraiment bandant.

\- Je peux voir ton emploi du temps ? C'est à quelle heure ton cours ?

\- Demain matin de bonne heure et comme j'ai fini les cours aujourd'hui, j'me suis dit que j'allais repérer les lieux.

Il me prend le planning des mains et je fais en sorte que nos doigts se frôlent, ce contact me donne des frissons. Oui, j'ai réellement craqué pour la beauté de cet homme, à n'en pas douter.

\- C'est marrant, je suis également à ce cours demain. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer l'amphi.

Il me devance et je le suis, le sourire aux lèvres. A moi de jouer maintenant.

\- Ah ouais ? En option aussi ?

\- Oui, j'essaye d'avoir un aperçu de tous les cours susceptible de me plaire alors… Dès que j'ai un creux dans mon emploi du temps, j'assiste à de nombreux cours indépendants. Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu pris littérature française ? Je ne veux pas être blessant mais je ne te voyais pas élève dans ce domaine.

Il a une voix terriblement suave, bordel, et je suis surpris de l'entendre aussi longuement, lui qui n'avait fait que me dévisager la dernière fois.

\- Tu me blesses pas, voyons. J'sais pas, j'avais envie, sur un coup de tête j'me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas.

Il me regarde en souriant et je me sens chavirer.

Demain, j'allais sécher mon cours de droit pour assister à la littérature française, cours que je ne devais en aucun cas avoir. Mais maintenant que je me suis lancé et, de savoir que Castiel y sera, pas de doute que j'allais y participer juste pour avoir le loisir de le mater.

\- Ça te dérange pas si je m'installe à côté de toi demain en cours ? Je connais personne ici alors…

\- Non, bien sûr, c'est jamais simple d'arriver en cours d'année dans un cours alors, je comprends, et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Cool !

Un petit silence s'installe et je me sens d'autant plus satisfait à l'idée de me retrouver à côté de lui pendant plus de deux heures demain matin.

\- Alors t'es avec Ambre ? J'suis désolé si j'ai été un peu lourd avec elle…

\- Comment ça ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi et je vois son front se plisser d'incompréhension. Oh ! Ambre ne lui a pas dit que j'ai été collant avec elle, bien, très bien, pourquoi ne pas en profiter !

\- Bah, y'a deux semaines, je l'ai un peu collé et tout... Je savais pas qu'elle était en couple, je t'assure, sinon je me serais bien gardé d'être avec elle, hein, mais bon, comme elle m'avait rien dit, j'pouvais pas deviner.. J'ai fait le rapprochement quand j'ai entendu ton pote Sam en parler.

Une lueur de colère passe dans ses iris avant de disparaître pour faire place au doute. Habituellement, je n'étais vraiment pas le genre de mec à me battre pour une plate-bande déjà conquise mais ce Castiel avait quelque chose de spécial qui me rendait accro.

\- Et… Tu l'as collé du genre ?

Il a eu du mal à me sortir cette phrase et je souris intérieurement. Bordel, j'étais machiavélique là.

\- Rien de méchant, du rentre dedans normal quoi. En même temps, t'as une copine plutôt pas mal, hein ? Mon pote, Benny, a essayé aussi cette semaine.

Je le vois se crisper méchamment et son poing se serre, amenant ses jointures à blanchir.

\- Elle t'a rien dit ?

\- Non.

Bon, à présent, il faut que je change de sujet si je ne veux pas voir Castiel se braquer.

\- Bon sang, elle est vraiment grande cette fac.

J'entends un soupir sortir de la belle bouche de mon fantasme et je le vois changer d'expression, reprenant un visage heureux même si ses yeux semblent encore un peu voilés. Oups, j'ai peut-être été un peu fort sur Ambre…

\- Oui, tiens, on arrive. L'amphi est juste là.

Il me montre une porte et j'hoche la tête en plaçant mes mains dans les poches avant de mon jean.

\- Toute façon, on se rejoint ici demain ? Tu m'attends pour entrer ?

\- Si tu veux, oui.

Je lui souris et il me répond de la même façon avant de faire demi-tour lentement pour que je me place à côté de lui faisant le chemin inverse pour sortir de la faculté. Et bien, mon plan d'approche a fonctionné du tonnerre. Je mérite une médaille, sérieux.

\- T'as fini pour aujourd'hui au niveau des cours ?

\- Oui, j'hésitais à assister au cours d'espagnol mais finalement, je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller.

Soit c'est de ma faute parce que je l'ai retardé, soit c'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit sur Ambre… Je m'en veux un peu sur le coup.

\- Hé, mec, si ça te dit, on peut squatter un bar pour boire un coup, un café, une bière, une menthe à l'eau, je m'en fiche.

Il s'arrête, j'en fais autant et je me tourne vers lui. Je vois ses yeux me scruter longuement, ses iris focalisés dans les miens. Il a des yeux de dingues, ensorceleurs.

\- Dean… Ce n'est pas un coup tordu, j'espère ?

\- Hein ?

\- Et bien, ta proposition, j'espère que ce n'est pas un coup tordu.

J'entrouvre la bouche, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il me chante.

\- Pourquoi ce serait un coup tordu d'aller boire un verre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être essayes-tu de te rapprocher de moi pour être en contact avec Ambre...

J'éclate de rire, il n'était pas loin de la vérité à vrai dire sauf que ma proie n'était pas Ambre mais bien lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et tapote gentiment dessus. Cette étreinte me donne chaud partout…

\- Tu sais, j'passe à autre chose quand j'vois qu'il n'y a pas de retour favorable. Je suis le cadet de tes soucis concernant ta relation avec Ambre, je peux te le garantir !

Il paraît satisfait car un sourire lumineux se dessine sur son visage et mon cœur rate un battement. Ce mec me rend fou.

\- D'accord, alors allons prendre un verre, je connais un petit bar rétro très sympa si tu veux.

\- J'te suis, Cas !

Il penche la tête à son surnom mais il ne dit rien et reprend la marche. Je le suis, serein et comblé.


	3. Chapitre II

Bonjour à tous,

Comme convenu, voici le chapitre deux de ce truc que j'estime être un pur délire -et j'adore ça.

Attention aparté (racontage de life donc vous pouvez direct passer à la lecture) : mon papy a de graves problèmes de santé -ouais, hop, aux urgences pour une petite douleur à la jambe et OH, les médecins découvrent tout un tas de trucs méchants dans son organisme- bref, ils nous apprennent qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps -avec plus de tact, tu meurs- soit, je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps pour suivre mes publications en temps et en heure... MAIS FF et l'écriture me permettent de ne pas y penser alors j'essaierais de suivre tout de même.

Bref, c'était juste une préventive et je vous laisse à la suite, des bisous, - _Merci toujours à Arya, ma déesse_ -

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _ **Dean**_

Une heure que je suis dans ce bar et je n'ai aucune envie de partir.

\- T'es pas sérieux quand même ?

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

\- Genre tu as un éditeur ? T'es riche ?

Il rit franchement et je crois que la bière commence à faire son petit effet sur lui vu comment il est de plus en plus à l'aise. Et ses joues sont un peu rouge. Badass.

\- Non, Dean, mes livres ne sont pas assez achetés pour que je sois riche mais j'ai un peu de lecteurs quand même.

\- Et ils traitent de quoi ?

\- J'ai écris un roman policier à l'âge de 16 ans, un essai et un poème à mes 18 ans. En ce moment, j'essaye de mettre à bien un livre historique mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe à écrire.

Cultivé, intelligent et intéressant… Face à lui, j'ai l'impression de faire pâle figure.

\- Bordel, t'es sacrément intello, toi.

\- Et toi, Dean ?

\- Quoi moi ? J'écris pas, j'ai pas d'hobbies à part le sport.

Je vois Castiel sourire avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Parce que ça se voit que tu aimes le sport, tu as des… euh...

Je le vois devenir un peu gêné et je souris. Bien, pour qu'il le soit, c'est que je dois bien lui faire un peu d'effet, non ?

\- Des muscles d'acier, c'est ça ? Hé, ouais, muscu matin et soir, football américain le week-end et sport de chambres le plus souvent possible.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il rit avant de se mordre la lèvre, ses yeux fixés sur le goulot de la bouteille. Pas de doute qu'il est dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Toi et Ambre dans un lit ?

Je ris et je le vois soupirer longuement tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là…

\- Hein ? Ça fait trois semaines que tu es avec, non ?

\- Un mois.

\- Et t'as toujours pas couché avec elle ?

Bizarrement, moi, ça me plaît. Il balance sa tête de gauche à droite et j'écarquille les yeux.

\- Elle est peut-être vierge et elle a peur, c'est souvent à cause de ça.

\- Oh non, elle l'a bien fait, elle.

Je recrache ma bière, essayant de reprendre mon souffle tout en toussant avant de cogiter à sa phrase. Charlie avait raison, Castiel est puceau.. Oh, merde, la classe !

\- Tu.. T'es encore puceau ?

Il se mord la lèvre, boit une rasade avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux en hochant la tête, un peu gêné.

\- Hé, c'est cool, ça ! Je te tire ma révérence mon pote. J'sais pas comment tu as pu tenir avec le nombre de bombasses sur cette planète…

\- J'ai jamais eu d'occasion…

\- Sérieux ? Un beau mec comme toi ?

Ses yeux se fixent aux miens et, cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de rougir, gêné, alors je me masse la nuque, mon tic quand je suis mal à l'aise.

\- Euh.. merci Dean.

\- C'est... C'est vrai alors...

Un sourire épanoui se dessine sur son visage avant de disparaître pour redevenir sérieux.

\- Donc, finalement, c'est moi qui ne suis pas vraiment prêt à... passer à l'acte en fait. J'ai peur de m'y prendre mal.

Si tu veux que je t'apprenne, j'en serais absolument ravi ! Mais, oui, dans tes rêves Dean…

\- Mate un porno, c'est quand même différent, hein, mais t'as les bases pratiques au moins. Puis, si Ambre est au courant, elle va t'aider, hein...

Suis-je réellement en train d'aider Cas à coucher avec sa partenaire ? Génial, franchement !

\- C'est comment ?

\- De coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Castiel hoche la tête et je souris en prenant une gorgée de ma bière.

\- Moi j'adore ça, que ce soit avec un mec ou une femme, c'est un acte…

\- Tu es... bisexuel ?

Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité et... de la surprise. Je suis le premier étonné qu'il ressente cette dernière émotion. Était-il surpris qu'un beau mec de ma trempe soit branché homme ? Telle est la question.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris ? J'suis pas le seul bonhomme dans la fac à aimer les deux sexes, tu sais.

\- Bien sûr, c'est juste que… Tu fais vraiment hétéro physiquement même ta façon de parler…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de parler ?

Je ricane alors que je demande une troisième bière au serveur et Castiel hoche la tête vers lui pour lui en demander également une autre. Mon dieu, il va être bourré s'il continue surtout que je vois dans ses yeux qu'il commence à tourner, ils sont plus rouges et dilatés qu'il y a une heure.

\- Tu es plutôt cru et direct... Ça te rend plus... viril.

\- Hé, tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'aime les queues que ça me rend féminine, hein !

Castiel rit, d'un rire franc et sincère, mais si cette discussion avait lieu sans la moindre goutte d'alcool, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait rougi et bafouillé dans sa barbe. Qu'il n'a pas.

\- Je sais, Dean, je suis juste étonné mais cela ne me dérange pas !

\- Qui sait ? Tu es peut-être un bi refoulé toi aussi ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que certains hommes sont plutôt attirants mais de là à vouloir passer le cap… Il faudrait déjà que je le passe avec une fille...

Certains mecs l'attirent ? Oh, bien. Creusons de ce côté-là.

\- Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir quel genre ?

Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage alors que le serveur nous dépose notre collation. On trinque avant que je ne lève un sourcil dans sa direction attendant une réponse.

\- Et bien, j'ai un mec dans ma fac, un gay, plutôt bien pourvu mais… c'est juste un gros lourd. Le genre de garçons à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, tu vois ? Sans t'offenser bien sûr.

\- Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'suis pas lourdingue !

\- A peine !

Je ris en lui lançant un clin d'œil et je bois une longue gorgée. Il fait de même et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, son téléphone se met à sonner. Je le vois froncer les sourcils et se battre avec sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone. Il soupire longuement.

\- Appel urgent ?

\- C'est Ambre, excuse-moi.

Il décroche, pose son coude sur la table et tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, admirant les passants alors que sa main effectue des cercles dans ses cheveux débraillés.

" _Salut Ambre… Mmmh... Je suis au bar, là... Je... Je suis avec Dean, ton ami de la fac... "_ Il se mord la lèvre en me jetant un coup d'œil avant d'hocher la tête. _"Je sais... Je l'ai croisé à ma fac, il a pris une option."_ A ces mots, je porte mon attention vers le comptoir du bar, si Ambre avait bien suivi, ce que je ne doute pas, le début d'année, elle saura que notre année ne dispose pas de la possibilité d'un choix d'options… Merde, fallait bien que ma couverture se grille. _"Comment ça ce n'est pas possible ? Je te dis que si, Dean vient de me le dire… Enfin, voyons, pour quelle raison m'aurait-il menti ?"_ Je repose mes yeux sur lui et il fronce les sourcils dans ma direction, son dos s'avachissant sur le dossier. _"On peut en parler quand je serais rentré ?... C'est ridicule ce que tu dis..._ " Il boit une gorgée de sa bière avant de reporter son attention sur la rue. _"Si tu veux, oui… De la salade pour moi avec du chèvre, oui… Tu veux que je m'arrête à la supérette ?... Comme tu veux."_ Je le vois sourire et ses yeux s'illuminent, je me mords la lèvre, blessé que ce ne soit pas pour moi cette réaction. _"Je ne sais pas... Bientôt... Promis... Bisous, à tout de suite."_ Il sourit encore et je me concentre sur le liquide qui m'envahit la gorge.

\- Ambre me dit que tu ne peux pas choisir d'options, pas dans ta branche.

Je pose ma bière lentement et j'hausse un sourcil. Sors un mytho et un très, très, bon.

\- Hein ? J'ai été voir à l'administration et ils m'ont donné cet emploi du temps donc... A moins qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur propre règle.

Je vois Castiel plisser son front en buvant un coup.

\- Mmmh... C'est plutôt étrange, non ?

Je secoue les épaules du genre décontracté. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je perde ma crédibilité sinon je risquais de le perdre et pour de bon.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Même s'ils me l'interdisaient, j'en aurais rien à cirer, j'ai pas beaucoup d'envie mais la France est mon péché mignon alors rien a foutre, j'irais quand même.

Je vois ses épaules bouger un peu et il se met à hurler de rire me surprenant par la même occasion.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, non ?

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'avoir une réponse, Castiel retenant ses soubresauts en tenant de deux doigts sa bière dans les airs.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de persévérant, c'est une qualité. Évite juste de te faire prendre, hein !

Je ris à mon tour en me donnant un air plus confortable sur la banquette.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en prison, Cas, j'risque pas de me faire chopper par les vigiles !

Il me regarde longuement, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres et, là, je comprends que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui. J'avais encore beaucoup de routes à faire mais j'étais sur la bonne voie et je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin, jamais.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Ambre m'attend pour qu'on se regarde Supernatural.

\- Elle envoie du lourd cette série.

Il hoche la tête et boit une longue rasade d'alcool sans pour autant la terminer alors je prends mon temps moi aussi, voulant profiter de ce moment encore un peu.

\- J'envisage de regarder The Walking Dead aussi mais Ambre les a déjà vu et ça ne l'intéresse pas de les revoir.

\- Si ça te dit, on pourrait se faire une soirée zombie un de ces quatre.

Il sourit et j'y réponds, sincèrement heureux.

\- On se déguisera pour l'occasion ?

Je ris et il finit sa bière. J'en fais de même avant de me lever de la banquette.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, Cas, pourquoi pas ! On se voit demain alors ?

Il se lève à son tour, plus doucement et ses paumes se retiennent à la table. Je me penche pour le tenir par l'épaule.

\- Ça va le faire, Cas ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Il grimace avant de prendre son sac lentement.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool, même de la bière… J'aurais dû ralentir ma consommation mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réussir à rentrer.

\- Okey.. Ça me dérange pas, hein ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me balance un coup de poing dans l'épaule amicalement.

\- T'inquiète pas, Dean, je suis un grand garçon, je vais retrouver le chemin de la maison. A demain alors. Bonne soirée.

\- A demain, Cas.

Il me salue de la main, je fais pareil et je l'observe quitter le bar, sans le perdre une seule fois des yeux. Ce mec est totalement bandant et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

OoooooooO

Depuis quand j'arrive quinze minutes avant les cours ? Depuis que Cas est mon objectif, c'est vrai. Je triture mon sac, impatient de le voir arriver alors que j'attends devant la salle qu'il m'avait indiqué hier. Je me suis parfumé, merde, je vais être grillé là, surtout vu comment tout le monde me dévisage. J'ai un truc sur le pif ou quoi ?

\- Excuse-moi, je peux t'aider ?

Un mec plutôt fin et grand se poste à mes côtés. Mec châtains clairs, un visage plutôt gracieux avec des muscles bien dessinés. Beau mec faut l'avouer.

\- J'attends quelqu'un.

\- Ah ouais ? On attend tous quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre, je suis peut-être celui que tu cherches, qui sait ?

Ok, casse-noisette, va faire joujou ailleurs.

\- Dean ?

Je me tourne et mon sourire s'élargit en voyant mon fantasme se diriger vers moi, le souffle saccadé, les cheveux toujours en pagaille, son trench sur les épaules. Il est vraiment canon.

\- Désolé, j'ai loupé mon bus, j'ai cru mourir pour venir jusque-là. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

\- Cinq minutes à peine.

Menteur... Je me garde bien de le dire, merci.

\- Bonjour, Balthazar.

\- Salut Cassie, toujours maqué à ta bombasse ?

Je vois Castiel lever les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas libre, oui, et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis toujours pas plus intéressé qu'hier.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, beau brun. Salut Dean, ravi de t'avoir rencontré et si jamais tu es en manque d'affection, tu sais où je bosse.

Le fameux Balthazar me lance un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans l'amphithéâtre. Étrange spécimen celui-là. Castiel sourit et, alors que je suis sur le point de répondre de la même façon, le grand géant d'hier se place à nos côtés.

\- Hey, Castiel. Bonjour euh... Dean, c'est ça ?

\- Yep, Sam ?

\- Ouais.

\- Salut.

On se serre la main et on entre tous les trois dans la grande salle. Je ne suis pas surpris de les suivre vers les premiers rangs et je m'installe à gauche de Castiel alors que le fameux Sam se place à sa droite. Bon, j'allais me faire chier grave mais pour ne pas bousiller ma putain de couverture, je sors mon ordi portable, ouvre une page et me prépare mentalement à suivre judicieusement le cours qui va me faire face. Bordel, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour un mec aussi mignon…

\- Tu vas voir, le prof est plutôt froid et direct mais si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, je te donnerai mes notes, d'accord ?

Alléluia ! Deux heures non stop allaient me tuer sinon.

\- Okey, cool, merci. J'ai une concentration de moineaux alors j'suis pas sûr de tenir les deux heures surtout si le prof est barbant.

Castiel sourit en allumant son ordinateur.

\- Il l'est mais je suis là.

Heureusement que tu es là, sinon, je serais pas ici à me coltiner ce cours merdique. J'hoche la tête, espérant me rendre crédible au maximum, mais je surprends le regard de son pote dans ma direction et, au vu de son froncement de sourcils, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a de suite grillé. Génial. Je retiens un grognement et je vois Sam se pencher vers Castiel pour lui dire un truc. Putain, j'aime pas ne pas être dans la confidence, ça me tue.. Faites que Castiel ignore tout.

\- Dean ? Ton ordi m'a l'air à plat...

J'observe mon écran et je vois un bouton rouge clignoter… C'est une blague ? Je l'ai chargé toute la nuit et j'ai même pas pensé à prendre un bloc note pour écrire et... j'ai oublié mon putain de chargeur dans ma sacoche ! Pas de doute, je viens vraiment d'une autre planète…

\- Le con, le con, le con… J'ai oublié mon chargeur en plus ! C'est bien ma veine, tiens !

\- Je peux te passer mon chargeur si tu veux mais je risque d'en avoir besoin dans une heure, mon ordinateur ne tient pas la charge.

Mon sauveur, mon cavalier sur son beau cheval blanc…

\- Je vais pouvoir lui passer le mien si vous voulez, je le charge d'ici-là et je te le donne après, Dean.

Oh, Sam aurait-il lui aussi le cœur sur la main ?

\- Ouais, cool, les mecs.

Castiel me regarde et m'envoie un sourire à faire fondre de l'or en quelques secondes. Nos regards se croisent et je reste un moment interdit. Il est terriblement attendrissant et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester concentré ne serait-ce que dix minutes sur le cours…

Lorsque je termine de brancher le câble et d'allumer mon PC, je vois le professeur débarquer et je sens, de suite, que je ne vais pas l'apprécier le moins du monde. Il est petit, bourru, les cheveux noirs corbeaux et son regard est hautain. Fantastique.

\- Bien, ouvrez une page word, craquez-vous les doigts et massez-vous la nuque, vous allez devoir être attentif deux heures d'affilées. Oubliez la pause, nous avons du retard à rattraper !

J'écarquille les yeux et me penche vers Castiel.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste une mauvaise journée ?

Je vois mon brun soupirer en se penchant à son tour.

\- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que Crowley est dans un bon jour. Habituellement, il hurle en arrivant.

… J'avais vraiment tout foiré dans ce plan… mais au moins, mon voisin était alléchant à mater et.. ouais, ça n'allait pas être si horrible.

\- Je sens que ça va être long.

\- LA FERME AU PREMIER RANG !

Je sursaute en même temps que Castiel et je reprends ma position de départ, mes doigts prêts à se déchaîner sur mon clavier.


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Continuité de ce truc, bidule, chouette.

 _Merci à Arya - toujours - qui est plus que parfaite._

Bonne lecture, des bisous,

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 _ **Dean**_

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire alors que je range mon ordinateur dans mon sac à bandoulière et Castiel est dans le même état que moi. Son pote, Sam, vient de se faire rouler une galoche monstre par une jeune femme du nom de Jess et ses joues rouge pivoines étaient juste à mourir de rire.

\- Arrêtez les mecs, ça me fait pas rire, moi !

\- Oh allez ! Elle s'est déchaînée sur toi, t'aurais dû y mettre les formes !

Il m'observe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ? Vas-y, montre-moi !

Je serais tenté de le faire à Cas mais je suis pas sûr qu'il trouverait ça drôle d'un coup alors je secoue les épaules et observe mon fantasme qui me montre du bout du doigt le Balthazar de tout à l'heure.

\- Montre-nous tes talents avec lui.

Serait-ce une sorte de défi pour qu'il est confirmation de mon penchant pour les hommes ? Je relève le défi et j'espère bien qu'il prendra son pied à me voir rouler un patin du siècle à un mec. Je me dirige sur l'estrade, grimpe quelques marches et m'avance vers l'homme châtain en pleine discussion avec une fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

\- Hey, Balthi.

Il se retourne, me regarde curieusement me diriger vers lui et, alors qu'il est sur le point de rétorquer, j'empoigne sa nuque, l'amenant vers moi. Mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes avec force, je le sens surpris mais très vite il me répond et accentue davantage le baiser. Je presse ma langue contre sa bouche et il l'ouvre pour que mon muscle rencontre le sien. De ma main valide, j'agrippe sa cuisse et d'une pression, j'enroule sa jambe autour de la mienne. Je suis un boss dans la matière et je compte bien montrer à mes deux camarades que je sais y faire. Nos langues s'enroulent entre elles et je me presse davantage à son corps alors que ma main s'évertue à caresser le haut de sa cuisse. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'écarte de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et je vois le sien complètement saccadé.

\- C'était juste un pari avec mes deux idiots de potes là-bas, ce baiser voulait rien dire, okey ?

Je le relâche et je fais machine arrière, posant mon regard sur mon beau brun qui me regarde la bouche entrouverte. Et le vainqueur est… DEAN ! Yes Bitch ! Je sautille de marches en marches jusqu'à rejoindre mes deux camarades encore sous le choc.

\- Alors les mecs ? Vous en dites quoi ?

J'hausse les sourcils, tout en relevant mon col, satisfait de mon petit effet, principalement sur Castiel qui semble ne pas s'en remettre. C'est d'ailleurs Sam qui reprend conscience en premier.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Bordel, on aurait dit un acteur porno, mec !

\- J'ai de la pratique mon vieux !

Je tapote le bras de Castiel pour le faire réagir. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te le faire à toi, bébé… Ce serait même encore mieux, j'suis sûr. Il cesse de regarder Balthazar et pose son regard désireux vers moi, m'achevant clairement mes pensées.

\- Je... J'ai même jamais fait ça à Ambre, moi…

\- Ça viendra.

J'évite de grimacer à mes paroles mais je vois un demi-sourire se fendre sur les lèvres de Sam. Il m'a grillé, je le vois dans ses yeux… Mais il ne dit rien et se contente de prendre son sac qu'il pose sur son épaule.

\- J'vais à mon cours de droit, à plus les mecs et... Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Dean.

\- Moi aussi, Sammy.

Il me sourit et s'éclipse de la pièce. Je prends mon sac à mon tour et je vois Castiel le faire aussi, la peau un peu plus colorée que d'habitude. J'lui fais de l'effet ? Dites-moi que je viens d'allumer un feu bouillant en lui ?!

\- Ça va, Cas ?

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester aussi zen…

\- Oui, oui, Dean… euh… Tu as cours de quoi ?

Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux et j'ai l'impression que mon plan est sur une putain de bonne voie, là. Arriverais-je en première place ? Je prie pour que tout ça mène vraiment à quelque chose de sérieux… Sérieux ? Du genre couple vraiment ? Ouais, je me vois bien me pavaner, ma main dans la sienne, à ses côtés dans les rues de New York.. J'suis en plein rêve, là.

\- Dean ?

\- Ouais, excuse, j'étais dans mes pensées.

J'entends un "oh" presque silencieux et je repense à notre discussion. Ah oui, le cours.

\- J'ai rien avant deux heures, et toi ?

\- Je ne reprends qu'à midi et demi, ça te dit qu'on aille manger dans une brasserie ou… autre part si tu veux...

Mon cœur rate un bond et je suis sur le point de crier de joie, vraiment. Ce n'est que la deuxième journée que je passe avec lui et je me sens déjà pousser des ailes.

\- Carrément que ça me dit. Une brasserie me tente bien, ouais.

\- J'en connais une juste à côté de la fac.

\- Je te suis, Cas.

On marche en silence le temps de sortir de l'enceinte et je vois Ambre se diriger vers nous. Merde, pas elle… Elle pouvait pas sortir bouffer avec ses potes, non ? C'était trop demandé... Je jette un œil vers Castiel et je le vois sourire bêtement… Hors de question que je tienne la chandelle à mon futur mec, merci bien.

\- Hey ! Vous avez fini ?

\- Salut Ambre.

Je la vois se jeter dans les bras de Cas et elle l'embrasse. Je tourne mon visage, écœuré à l'idée qu'elle souille ce magnifique beau gosse avec sa bouche. Beurk.

\- Vous allez où ?

Nulle part aurais-je envie de lui répondre mais la question ne semble pas me viser vu comment elle regarde amoureusement Castiel.

\- A la brasserie à côté, je reprends à midi et demi, tu veux venir ?

J'aurais pleuré et vomi à m'en tordre le bide là si j'avais pas à cacher mes putains de sentiments devant eux. A la place, je serre le poing et contracte ma mâchoire.

\- Si ça vous gêne pas, oui, les filles m'ont lâchement abandonné.

Et blablabla.. Je t'en foutrais des claques. Je vois le bras de Castiel s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Ambre et je me crispe davantage avant de me noyer dans les yeux de mon "pote" qui m'observe, un sourcil levé en apercevant la trajectoire de mes yeux précédemment.

\- Allons-y alors mais je vous préviens, je ne compte pas tenir la chandelle, hein ?

Encore heureux, ouais, il manquerait plus que ça.

OoooooooO

J'étais horrible, franchement. Ils étaient vraiment beaux tous les deux et, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais ils s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés… J'étais vraiment en train de bousiller un couple qui était fait pour durer. De quel droit je me le permettais hein ? Je sentais toute mes convictions s'abattre et j'étais en train d'abandonner le combat. Charlie avait raison, je n'avais pas le droit de briser leur cœur. Je me contenterais juste de fantasmer sur mon futur meilleur pote parce qu'il allait le devenir, pas de doute sur ce point, et je souffrirais en silence.

\- Et quelle a été sa réaction ? Dean ! Allez, crache le morceau !

Ambre était sympa mais vraiment. C'était un peu froid au début du repas, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, je l'avais bien emmerdé mais à partir du plat principal, l'ambiance avait changé. Elle s'était plus ouverte et je l'avais fait également. Ambre était cool.

C'était le genre de bonne pote à vous rebooster à la moindre difficulté, à vous donner les clés de sa voiture pour vous dépanner, à vous loger le temps que vous vous refassiez ou à vous écouter pleurnicher sur votre sort toute une soirée. Vous voyez le genre ? J'étais blasé… Elle ne pouvait pas être détestable, j'aurais eu moins de scrupule, bordel, à faire ce qui était prévu que je fasse.

\- Hé, Winchester ! Fais pas ton timide, mec, dis-moi !

Et elle avait un franc parlé que j'adorais particulièrement.

\- Il a été surpris.

Elle rit mais j'entends principalement celui de Castiel dans mes tympans. Il a un rire délicieux.

\- Surpris ? Tu m'étonnes ! T'es trop fort, vieux, je regrette de pas t'avoir connu avant, t'as l'air d'avoir vécu des trucs de malades !

Je surprends le regard attendri de Castiel vers elle et je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je suis en train de voir disparaître mes illusions de bonheur avec ce type. Je finis ma tarte, déçu et triste. Suis-je en train de vivre une sorte de peine de cœur ? Moi ? Ça m'en a tout l'air en tout cas. Génial.

\- Balthazar fait une soirée samedi soir, on y va tous les deux, ça te dit de venir ?

Je lève les yeux vers Castiel qui attend vraisemblablement une réponse positive de ma part. Je soupire mais j'hoche la tête vigoureusement, évitant de montrer tous les flux d'émotions qui me traversent le crâne actuellement.

\- Tu te retrouves chez nous vers 19h ? On y va ensemble ?

Je souris devant le regain d'énergie de Castiel à sa phrase, me permettant de reprendre un peu de zénitude.

\- Ouais, ça marche.

Je vois un serveur passer devant moi.

\- Excusez-moi, pouvons-nous avoir un café ?

\- Trois, s'il vous plaît.

Il prend notre commande et s'éclipse rapidement. Je reporte mon attention sur les deux amoureux... Merde, c'est dur.

\- Y'a une tenue spéciale à porter ?

\- Tenue classe exigée, costard-cravate pour vous, robe moulante pour moi.

Je vois Castiel poser sa main sur celle d'Ambre et cette marque d'affection m'oblige à détourner le regard vers la rue. J'ai envie de vomir, j'espère que le café va faire passer tout ça.

\- Et on doit emmener un truc ? A boire ou… ?

\- Emmène une bouteille si tu veux, nous apportons des gâteaux, nous. Mon frère, Gabriel, adore la pâtisserie alors.

\- Le mec blond de votre colocation ? C'est ton frère ?

Le serveur nous dépose le café et l'addition et je touille ce premier en posant mes iris dans ceux de Cas.

\- Oui, mon grand frère.

Je ris en me souvenant de mon comportement de la dernière fois.

\- Il doit pas m'aimer…

\- Et bien, je vais pas te mentir sur le fait que tu lui as fait mauvaise impression quand tu as débarqué chez nous mais... Il va s'en remettre, Gaby n'est pas rancunier.

\- Si, il l'est, Ambre, et je te conseille de ne pas trop te frotter à lui, Dean, il a le sang chaud.

Je ris en me passant la main sur le visage avant d'enfiler mon café d'une traite. Les expressos dans ces restaurants sont juste immondes. Comment font-ils pour satisfaire la clientèle avec un liquide aussi médiocre, hein ? Je prends le ticket et sors l'espèce de ma poche. Je vois Castiel et Ambre se battre gentiment pour savoir qui paye l'addition et je me lève pour rejoindre le comptoir afin de payer ma part. Je quitte cette brasserie et je rentre chez moi, pour pleurer tout mon saoul.

OoooooooO

J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette, là, à observer un film d'action, parce que non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis triste que je vais me mettre à regarder Twilight, tout en reniflant, un paquet de chips dans la main et une bière dans l'autre. Mon téléphone sonne toutes les cinq minutes mais je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec quelqu'un, peu importe la personne.

Il sonne à nouveau et je balance mon oreiller jusqu'à lui, l'évitant de justesse, je n'avais pas besoin de détruire mon seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, merci bien.

Mon film s'arrête et, alors que je suis sur le point de le remettre en route encore, j'entends quelqu'un frapper énergiquement sur la porte.

\- Y'a personne !

\- Je t'assure, Dean, que si tu m'ouvres pas illico, je défonce ta porte à coup de pied !

Je soupire en comprenant que Charlie est derrière cette porte et je me lève pour lui ouvrir, piétinant presque sur place pour mettre le plus de temps possible. C'est trop dur de me laisser plus d'une journée en paix ?

Dès que la serrure se déverrouille, je la vois entrer comme une furie dans mon appartement.

\- Tu sais combien de messages et d'appels je t'ai laissé ? Tu pourrais répondre, Dean ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre en te voyant pas à un seul cours de la journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle pose son regard sur mon salon et elle fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi cette porcherie ? Tu es à ta combientième bouteille ?

Elle s'avance et commence à compter le nombre de cadavres éparpillés au sol. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me dirigeant à nouveau vers le canapé où je m'y installe paresseusement.

\- Dean ?

Je sens son corps s'asseoir à mes côtés et sa main me caresse les cheveux. Cela me soulage et me détruit encore plus, me rappelant soudainement ma solitude et ce que je viens de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Raconte-moi, Dean. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

\- J'ai merdé, Char, mais vraiment...

J'ouvre les yeux et, alors que je me penche pour prendre une bière, elle m'arrête et m'oblige à poser ma tête sur son ventre, ses caresses sur mes cheveux reprenant de plus belles.

\- J'avais décidé de me rapprocher de Cas, tu vois, et je l'ai fait... même trop bien, si tu veux tout savoir... J'ai mangé avec eux ce midi, lui et Ambre, et...

Je me retiens d'échapper un sanglot qui semblait sur le point de franchir mes lèvres. J'ai le droit d'être triste, d'accord, mais hors de questions que je ne laisse une seule goutte s'échouer sur ma joue.

\- Putain, t'avais raison, ils sont beaux ensemble… J'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer entre eux, bordel.

\- T'es accro, hein ?

\- Ce mec est beau, drôle, attendrissant et terriblement sexy alors ouais, pas étonnant d'être accro.

Je l'entends rire doucement tout en continuant à me saupoudrer la peau de ses caresses. Charlie était une amie en or, depuis presque cinq ans maintenant, et c'était toujours facile de me lâcher devant elle. Je crois bien que c'est la seule, d'ailleurs, avec qui je me permets de le faire.

\- Je deviens sentimental, hein ? Ce doit pas être beau à voir…

\- N'importe quoi, toi ! J'suis même heureuse que tu aies vécu au moins une peine de cœur dans ta vie. Je t'assure, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un robot des fois !

Je grogne plus par principe que par nécessité.

\- N'empêche que ça fait mal…

\- Ça s'appellerait pas une peine de cœur si c'était agréable, assbut. Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Le revoir ?

Je souris automatiquement.

\- Evidemment, ce mec, je l'ai dans la peau alors il est pas question que je le laisse s'échapper. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un sorte de lien avec lui, tu piges ?

\- Je pense piger, ouais. Te fais pas souffrir inutilement par contre, Dean. Ton cœur de pierre pourrait ne pas le supporter.

Je me redresse en souriant, moqueur, plus serein qu'il y a quelques minutes. Franchement, parler des fois, c'est plutôt soulageant.

\- T'inquiète princesse, je saurais y faire face.

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, je compte bien squatter ton canapé jusqu'à demain !

\- A ta guise !

Je lui balance la télécommande dans le ventre et elle se dépêche de mettre le film d'action en lecture, me replongeant une nouvelle fois dans cette histoire complètement tordue.


	5. Chapitre IV

Hello tout le monde,

Mardi, mardi, mardi, donc suite, suite, suite. Avant-dernier d'ailleurs !

 _Merci Arya, toujours et encore._

Bonne lecture, à bientôt, xoxo,

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 _ **Dean**_

J'inspire devant la porte, triturant ma manche pour remettre les boutons de manchettes à leur place. C'était décidé, je ne remettrais plus jamais une tenue classe… Surtout avec un veston aussi serré ! Je grimace devant ma vaine tentative et j'abandonne avant de frapper la porte de mon poing. Je me demande à quoi ressemble Castiel en tenue de smoking, il doit être pire que sexy dans…

\- Hello, Dean ! Entre.

C'est même mieux que dans mes songes, là ! Castiel porte un jean moulant noir, des chaussures élégantes brillantes, une veste noire qui colle parfaitement son corps, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur trois boutons et il a une cravate noire qui le rend terriblement sexy. Sans oublier ses yeux bleus à damner et ses cheveux qui semblent toujours aussi indomptables. Comment pouvais-je ne pas tomber sous son charme avec tout ça ?

\- Tu es... Bordel, t'es canon, mec !

Il rougit en se massant la nuque timidement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, incertain sur sa manière de formuler sa phrase, vu le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulent avant qu'il n'y arrive.

\- Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle, toi aussi. Le smoking te sied parfaitement.

Je souris charmeur sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et je vois ses joues se colorer un peu plus.

\- T'attends pas à me voir habiller comme ça tous les jours, je déteste ces boutons de manchettes et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les couilles écrasées contre deux camions citernes alors...

Il rit et je suis d'autant plus satisfait.

\- J'ai le même problème avec le pantalon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Gabriel et Ambre sont encore en pleins essayages alors nous avons le temps.

\- Je veux bien une bière, merci.

Il s'affaire derrière la cuisine alors je m'installe sur le tabouret le plus proche, grognant contre le peu de mouvement que mon pantalon m'accorde.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau depuis notre dernière entrevue ?

J'ai pleurniché dans mon coin en pensant à ce que j'étais en train de perdre. Pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure réplique, hein.

\- Pas grand chose et toi ?

Je vois son sourire s'illuminer et il se penche sur le bar, s'approchant le plus près possible de moi alors qu'il dépose les deux bières.

\- Ça y est, Dean, je suis devenu un homme.

Je souris, crispé, en comprenant parfaitement ses paroles. Ambre l'avait souillé.. Je suis sur le point de m'enfuir à toute jambe pour ne pas avoir à affronter la suite et, pourtant, je reste droit.

\- C'était… agréable, vraiment. Ambre a été géniale, sur tous les points, mais… j'ai l'impression de faire encore un blocage, je sais pas trop comment le dire…

\- C'est peut-être juste parce que ce n'est pas la bonne.

… Je ne venais pas de dire ce que je viens justement de dire quand même ? Oh, mais vas-y Dean, braque une pancarte devant toi avec les mots "Dean saura te combler", cela reviendrait au même, hein !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oublie, Cas, ça passera avec le temps, d'accord ?

La soirée allait être longue, très longue. Je me dépêche de prendre ma bière et d'en boire une longue gorgée, qu'est-ce qui m'est passé dans le crâne en acceptant l'invitation, sérieux ?

\- Tu crois ?

Ne pouvait-il pas changer de sujet ? Il est inconcevable que je lui explique le sexe de haut en bas et de bas en haut, merci bien.

\- J'sais pas, Cas, c'est toi qui sais ce que tu aimes ou non…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes toi ?

Toi… Mauvaise réponse, essaye encore.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? De positions au pieu ?

\- Par exemple, oui.

J'ai envie de mourir, tuez-moi. Et puis, pourquoi a-t'il l'air aussi intéressé hein ? Il peut pas demander à son cher Sammy ou à son frère, non ? Oh non, il fallait qu'il demande au mec qui a un crush pour lui. Fantastique.

\- J'sais pas, avec une fille, je…

\- Non, avec un homme.

J'arrête le mouvement de mon bras qui était sur le point d'amener le goulot de ma bière à ma bouche et je le regarde, surpris. En quoi connaître mes penchants au lit avec un mec l'aiderait avec Ambre ? J'avais besoin d'un traducteur, là, parce que je ne comprenais plus rien. Y a-t'il un bouton ou un traducteur sur internet pour comprendre Castiel ? J'allais me pencher sur la question, tiens.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Par... Curiosité.

Curiosité ? Curiosité malsaine, non ?

\- Une relation d'hommes à hommes est complètement différente de celle d'un homme et d'une femme, Cas.

\- Je m'en doute, Dean, je veux juste que tu me répondes.

Je le vois boire sa bière avant de reporter son attention sur moi. La conversation prenait une tournure vraiment.. étrange.

\- Et bien, souvent, la plupart des gens pense qu'un homme est plus actif que l'autre. Actif ou passif. Top ou bottom. Dessus ou dessous. Tu comprends ? Pour ma part, je ne crois pas avoir de préférence, j'aime prendre et être pris. Au début, je t'avoue que j'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de me faire défoncer le derrière, ça me répugnait presque, mais, finalement, j'ai passé le cap et.. Bordel, tu savais que la prostate était un organe ultra-sensible ? Je t'assure que la sensation n'est pas du tout la même que n'importe quelle relation avec une femme. C'est… explosive et... J'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ça, c'est…

\- Différent...

Ses pupilles sont dilatées, sa bouche est entrouverte et je le vois se triturer la lèvre inférieure avec son doigt. Il jouait à quoi là ? Parce que, si c'est pour me chauffer, il venait de le faire… En couple ! Ce mec est en couple ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mon cœur qui s'échauffe dans ma poitrine et les mains moites ?

\- Cas...

Ma voix est rauque, trop rauque pour être innocente, bordel ! Si avec ça, il ne pige pas qu'il me plaît alors il est sourd et aveugle.

\- Dean...

Je... Euh... Il... Il vient de... susurrer mon prénom... Je me fais des films ou bien ? Nos yeux ne cessent pas de s'observer et je crois que je me retiens de respirer, attendant une suite qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt mais... au vu de l'étrange conversation que je viens d'avoir avec mon fantasme, j'ai l'impression que tout peut arriver…

Ça aurait pu si la voix d'un homme ne venait pas de briser l'échange. Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de sa phrase mais, en tout cas, j'avais compris que le moment magique venait de disparaître.

\- Si vous êtes prêts alors on y va !

La voix de Castiel a repris son timbre habituel, quant à la mienne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu de la circulation. La soirée promet d'être étrange.

OoooooooO

Combien de shoots venais-je de m'enfiler ? Dix ? J'ai bu combien de verres de whisky avant ? Cinq ? Merde, semblerait que j'ai trop abusé de ma condition physique là. J'arrive pas à atteindre cette foutue marche, bordel. Pourquoi elle s'éloigne quand j'avance ?

\- Dean ! Dean, Dean, Dean !

Je plisse les yeux et tourne vaguement la tête, de peur de vomir si je fais un geste trop brusque. Je vois mon magnifique, et joyeux, Castiel se coller à moi en posant sa tête contre mon épaule, son bras encerclant ma taille.

\- Tu marches pâs... Droit !

\- Et toi, tu parles bizarre, vieux !

Il rit et je fais de même. C'était une blague ? J'ai raté le coche, non ? Olà, on divague vers la gauche. Je m'agrippe à la rambarde devant moi et je surprends Castiel câliner mon épaule avec sa joue.

\- Tu comptes faire... Mmmh... Quoi à l'étage ?

\- Bonne question, j'suppose que je cherche juste un endroit où crécher.

Il resserre sa poigne contre ma taille et m'invite à faire un pas devant moi, ce que je fais sans rechigner. On divague à droite, je tend le bras et on escalade la première marche en riant à pleines gorges.

\- Ça... Peut pas faire... L'affaire l'escalier ?

\- Tu veux avoir le dos en compote demain toi ? Moi, j'veux un matelas hyper confort, un oreiller super moelleux et…

\- Un corps chaud contre toi.

Je ris alors que nous entamons la troisième marche.

\- Oh bordel que oui !

\- Un corps fin, musclé, un torse de mec et une queue aussi grande qu'une locomotive !

Je le retiens de partir en arrière et il rit de nouveau m'entraînant dans son fou rire.

\- T'es dans ma tête ou quoi, Cas ? Quoi que, pour l'histoire de la locomotive, oublie, un wagon va me suffire !

\- Va pour le wagon.

Nous venons d'atteindre le palier et nous nous déplaçons vers la première porte, je l'ouvre alors que Castiel s'accroche à mon épaule et je surprends un couple échanger leur… salive, nu comme des vers. Castiel rit en les montrant du doigt avant que je ne ferme la porte dans le même état.

\- Promis, on a rien vu !

\- Surtout pas l'asticot qui te sert d'engin !

Castiel rit à ma remarque en me montrant une petite distance entre ses doigts. Je ris encore et toujours alors que j'ouvre une autre porte où se présente un lit deux places à baldaquins. Nos yeux s'illuminent et Castiel se dépêche de s'allonger dessus pendant que je m'évertue de fermer la porte convenablement.

\- Lâches... Cette porte et viens te lover dans ce matelas... Hyper confôrt !

Je saute dessus, retrouvant Castiel sous mon ventre qui rit à gorge déployée devant mon assaut.

\- Bordel, cet ensemble me brise les couilles, mon pote !

\- Enlève-le, alôrs !

Je déchire ma veste, me battant pour sortir mes bras des manches et Castiel m'aide en tirant dessus. Lorsque ma veste finit d'atterrir au sol, je balance mes chaussures en m'allongeant sur le dos et je vois Castiel passer au dessus de moi pour m'aider de ce côté-là aussi. Je ris en le voyant se battre avec mon pied et, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Ma main passe sur sa joue, lentement, et nos regards se croisent. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je pense réussir à y répondre de la même façon.

\- Et si c'est moi ce corps chaud, Dean, contre toi ?

\- Alors je serais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, Cas.

Je vois un sourire se fendre sur ses lèvres et je les aperçois se déplacer doucement vers les miennes. Je retiens ma respiration lorsque sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Bordel, mon fantasme est en train de m'embrasser ! Je bouge mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement et le baiser commence à devenir plus rapide, moins chaste, plus torride. Ma langue sort de son antre pour rejoindre sa partenaire et un ballet endiablé survient alors.

Il sent la bière et le whisky et je trouve que ce doux parfum lui va à ravir. Mes mains encerclent ses hanches et effectuent des petites pressions pour lui faire comprendre que j'en veux encore, beaucoup plus. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas m'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Nos souffles sont irréguliers et nous ne prenons qu'une seule goulée d'air avant de nous rejoindre à nouveau, scellant nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Mais finalement, au bout d'un moment, l'alcool à raison de nous et il s'endort dans mes bras.

OoooooooO

Mon crâne me lance, premier point indiscutable à mon réveil… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier pour avoir… La soirée... L'alcool coulait à flot, j'ai bu, trop bu à priori, mais j'ai quand même réussir à rejoindre un lit vu comment je suis bien... J'ai... Y'a quelqu'un à côté de moi ?! J'ouvre les yeux rapidement et tourne le visage pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place, qui peut bien… Cas ? Un flash me revient et je me vois l'embrasser... Bordel ! Il avait trop bu lui aussi... Il va regretter et me chasser de sa vie... Il…

\- Coucou, Dean...

Je me crispe et referme les yeux aussi rapidement, espérant qu'il pense que je suis encore en train de dormir. Je sens sa tête se poser sur mon torse et... Merde, j'ai la gaule, bon sang !... Il fait quoi là ? Il m'embrasse le ventre ? Non ? Il… J'ai raté un putain d'épisode là ! Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est en couple ? Est-c'qu'il s'en souvient ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, Dean, j'entends ton souffle devenir irrégulier...

J'ouvre un peu les yeux et je vois sa tête posée sur son bras qui est lui-même sur mon ventre, en train de m'observer, une moue rieuse sur le visage.

\- Je vois tes pupilles, Dean.

Hé merde… Je sens son doigt faire de petits cercles sur mes côtes et il bouge un peu, collant mon érection sur son ventre. Je me mords la lèvre, essayant de canaliser mon envie bestial de me jeter sur lui. J'entends un léger rire sortir de ses lèvres et toutes mes barrières tombent.

\- Hey, Cas.

\- Ça y est, tu as fini de bouder ?

Je me redresse sur les coudes doucement pour ne pas le faire chavirer. Bon sang, il est encore plus sexy au réveil et il n'a même pas une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une cuite…

\- Je ne boude pas.

Un petit sourire triste se dessine sur son visage et je fronce les sourcils. Il semblait pourtant de bonne humeur à l'instant…

\- Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tu ne te souviens plus, peut-être ?

Je brise notre échange visuel pour poser mes yeux vers un cadre représentant une jeune femme à la dégaine plus que douteuse. C'est quoi tous ses froufrous, sérieux ? Bref, reprenons... Je regrette ? La bonne blague, j'attends ça depuis un mois...

\- Je ne regrette pas mais, toi, tu le devrais.

Il soupire et passe un bras autour de moi, sa main se faufilant dans mon dos légèrement relevé avant d'enfouir son petit nez dans mon nombril. Je déglutis en prenant conscience qu'il est à quelques centimètres de mon engin... qui semble sur le point d'exploser... Je suis sur le point d'exploser pour être honnête.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas le cas, Dean.

\- Où est Ambre ?

Je me maudis intérieurement. Le gars vient de t'annoncer qu'il ne regrette en aucun cas votre baiser d'hier et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que de lui faire penser à sa meuf ? Oh mais ouais, Dean, jackpot.

\- Je sais pas, elle doit être avachie dans le canapé, elle dormait quand je t'ai rejoins hier.

Je le repousse alors qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser mes hanches et je me lève du lit en soupirant. Il était inconcevable que je couche avec lui ou même l'embrasse alors que sa meuf peut apparaître à tout moment, merci bien. Et puis, merde, il a qu'à rompre s'il veut quelque chose avec moi…

\- Dean ?

Je prends ma veste en grimaçant alors que mon cerveau refait des siennes. Je m'habille lentement en me concentrant sur mes gestes.

\- Dean ?

Je croise mes doigts entre eux tout en les encerclant autour de ma nuque, faisant face à l'homme de mes rêves.

\- Cas… T'es maqué, putain ! Hier, on a bu, c'est parti trop loin.

J'étais sérieusement en train de dire ça ? Alors qu'il n'y a même pas quatre jours, j'aurais tout donner pour en être là… Je deviens zinzin et maboule.

\- Je sais...

Il se lève à son tour et il se place devant moi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je me suis tellement focalisé sur Ambre depuis mon année scolaire alors que… Depuis que je t'ai croisé dans ma fac, surtout depuis le bar, j'ai... J'avais envie de t'embrasser. Dean... Tu me fais ressentir des trucs que je ne comprends pas moi-même !

J'ouvre la bouche prêt à rétorquer que tout ça n'est que des conneries, mais il me coupe en posant sa main sur mes lèvres.

\- Quand j'ai couché avec Ambre, je me suis demandé ce que c'était que de le faire avec toi, je ne plaisante pas. Tu es vraiment beau garçon et... Je suis d'un naturel curieux alors peut-être que c'est juste à cause de ce trait de caractère mais... J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir le sexe avec toi, Dean.

Il enlève sa main et je m'énerve. Parce que ce qu'il me propose, c'est juste une histoire de cul alors que, dieu en soit témoin, je ne veux pas de ça, pas avec lui.

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Cas ! Je ne veux pas être ton videur de couilles attitré, putain ! Ambre est là pour ça !

J'ouvre la porte et m'éloigne à grands pas, les nerfs à vifs. Castiel n'avait même pas parlé de rupture, oh non, il pensait juste que j'allais accepter de le partager avec sa grognasse ! Non mais pour qui il me prenait, sérieux ? Ce mec était censé être à moi, comme si j'allais accepter la garde partagée ! Mais bien sûr ! J'ai pas à être le mec qui satisfait seulement sa libido, je vaux mieux que ça, nom d'un chien !

Je descends les marches et je vois Sam en pleine discussion avec Ambre. J'hurle parce qu'à cet instant, je ne réponds plus de rien, trop blessé, ma fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. On venait de me proposer de devenir une salope, putain !

\- SAM ! T'es venu en voiture, non ? Ramène-moi.

\- Pardon ? Je crois pas non…

\- Je t'assure que si tu n'es pas dans ta caisse dans deux minutes, j'explose tous les objets de cette putain de baraque !

Je vois Ambre écarquiller les yeux et elle ose faire un pas vers moi.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme ta putain de gueule et occupes-toi plutôt du petit cul de ton putain de mec !

Sam me prend par l'épaule et me traîne à l'extérieur en essayant de me canaliser. Sauf que rien ne peut me calmer si ce n'est Charlie... et encore.


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Et voilà, dernier chapitre de Plan D. J'ai pris un tel plaisir à l'écrire, vous vous imaginez même pas - _un brin sadique, j'adore ça_.

Bref, cette fin va permettre une publication plus rapprochée de LSVA et je m'en réjouis d'avance.

 _Merci Arya pour tout ton travail._

Des bisous et bonne lecture,

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

 _ **Dean**_

Mardi soir.

Trois jours que je n'ai pas revu mon beau brun et, ma foi, c'est pas plus mal. Non, mais, je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on prend juste pour de la baise, bon sang !...

\- Je suis bien contente que tu m'aies appelée.

Je me redresse du lit, me masse les tempes et observe la jeune étudiante remettre ses boucles d'oreilles à la sortie de ma salle de bains.

Bon, okey, je suis quelqu'un qu'on prend juste pour de la baise. Mais pas Cas, Cas n'a pas le droit.

Je me lève, me frotte le haut du crâne à la recherche de mon caleçon qui doit être… Où est-ce que je l'ai balancé ? Je l'attrape alors que j'entends un bruit se répercuter dans mon salon, je soupire en comprenant que quelqu'un est à la porte.

Faites que ce ne soit pas Charlie, je l'ai appelé pourtant, pour lui dire que je ne mettrais pas les pieds en cours de la semaine. Si c'est elle, c'est de l'harcèlement.

Benny ? Oh non, juste, je veux pas le voir.

Je trottine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, m'habillant rapidement de mon boxer. Si Benny vient pour m'amener dans son bar médiocre, je lui lance une bouteille d'eau sur la tronche. Mieux, je lui écorche le bras avec mes dents.

J'ouvre la porte.

\- Cas ?

\- Hello, Dean.

Merde, que… Comment… Comment il sait où j'habite ? Je le dévisage longuement alors que ses yeux me scrutent : il regarde mes jambes, mon entrejambe, remonte sur mon torse et… Pourquoi j'ai pas mis un pantalon ? Ne le regarde pas, Dean, ne bande surtout pas !

Il me sourit, ses joues légèrement rouge et je vois ses yeux redescendre vers mes hanches. Mon dieu, il va m'achever.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, planque tout doucement mon bassin derrière la porte et je soupire. Il fallait bien que je sois confronté à cette gueule d'ange un jour mais c'était trop tôt, bordel, j'étais pas prêt.

\- Charlie m'a dit que tu n'as pas été en cours depuis lundi, c'est elle qui m'a donné ton adresse.

\- J'oublierai pas de la remercier.

Sarcastique, Dean ? Oh mais ouais, fabuleux. Castiel entre dans mon appartement sans que je l'invite, je suis sur le point de lui dire de partir mais, finalement, je me retiens, ferme la porte et je pars m'installer sur une chaise, en mode dépité. Pourquoi il est là en fait ?

\- Dean, je crois que j'ai-

\- Ah ouais, euh… Cas, je te pré-

\- Je la connais, nous sommes en cours ensemble.

Je me retourne vers la blonde qui met en place tous ses bijoux à ses poignets et je l'observe incrédule.

\- T'es en litté ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ah, ok, je savais pas.

Elle rit en empoignant son sac à ma main et me dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de me balancer :

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose que tu connais de moi, Dean, si ce n'est ma taille de soutif.

Un clin d'œil et elle s'éloigne vers la porte d'entrée en balançant sa main vers Castiel.

\- Appelle-moi, Dean.

\- Salut.

La porte claque et le silence revient. Je me racle la gorge, me dandine sur la chaise et je triture mes doigts, oh, tiens, j'ai une petite griffure sur le pouce.

\- Ça sent-

\- Le sexe, ouais.

Je lève mon doigt et je montre chaque recoin avec, un sourire sincèrement malsain sur les lèvres.

\- On a couché dans chaque pièce et dans chaque recoin avec Maggie, c'est ma copine.

Bon, j'en fais sans doute un peu trop mais oh, hé, j'avais le droit de me venger, nom de nom. C'est lui qui merde, pas moi.

\- Claire.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qu'il entend par claire ? Claire, ça pue le sexe ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle s'appelle Claire et non Maggie.

Ah… Crédibilité zéro, Dean…

\- Maggie, c'est son surnom.

Sors la rame, Dean-o, et pagaie loin et vite. Je me masse la nuque, gêné, parce que ouais, là, niveau gaffe attitude, je gère puissant.

\- Bon, bref, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici ?

\- Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon attitude de dimanche.

Je le scrute longuement, ne le lâchant pas du regard, attendant qu'il en dise plus mais il ne dit rien et me regarde simplement avec une lueur déterminée. Pourtant, je ne vois pas une seule once de culpabilité dans son regard et cette constatation m'énerve.

Je me lève, joint mes mains autour de ma nuque, je soupire et repose mon regard sur lui.

\- C'est faux, tu ne regrettes rien.

\- Je viens m'excuser, je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais.

\- Ça revient au même. Si tu t'excuse, tu regrettes, ça va ensemble !

Il dandine de la tête, le regard dur, droit comme un i. Il paraît grand dans cette position, ça me perturbe.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir demandé de coucher avec moi, Dean. Je m'excuse simplement de te l'avoir dit.

\- Putain mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Ambre est au courant que tu es là ? Parce que je t'assure que je serais pas le seul à être aussi énervé, maintenant.

Son regard se met à lancer des éclairs, littéralement, et il semble sur le point d'exploser. Chose qu'il finit par faire en serrant ses poings contre son corps.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Dean ? Tu me rends fou ! Tu sais ce que je regrette ? Je regrette d'avoir trop bu samedi soir parce que si j'avais diminué ma consommation, on aurait couché ensemble. Au lieu de ça, je me suis endormi comme une masse dans tes bras ! Je ne fais que de me passer cette scène en boucle dans ma tête, en m'imaginant ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Ca me ronge, Dean !

Sexuellement. Tout n'est que sexuel avec lui et, nom d'un chien, c'est pas seulement ça que je veux avec lui. Pas seulement du sexe pour du sexe, comme avec Maggie.. Claire... Peu importe. Je veux juste faire l'amour avec lui, aller faire les boutiques avec lui, manger du pop-corns avec lui au cinéma, je veux être un putain de couple avec lui.

Ouh, c'est bon de se le faire dire intérieurement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins.

\- Ouais, et ? Tu es avec Ambre, Cas ! Tu es en couple ! Et puis, quoi, tu vas coucher avec moi une fois et c'est tout ? Tu te barres ensuite ?

\- Si c'est pas moi qui me barre, ce sera toi ! Ta réputation te précède, Dean ! On sait tous comment tu fonctionnes !

Claque puissante et monumentale. Ouais, je suis un coureur de jupons, ouais, je couche pour le plaisir de coucher parce que je n'ai simplement pas trouvé la bonne personne. Et celle-ci est là devant moi, je le sais, je le sens, dans chaque recoin de mon organisme. C'est Castiel que je veux à mes côtés. Pour toujours, bordel !

\- Tu me veux, tu la quittes ! A prendre ou à laisser !

Prions le seigneur, à présent. Prions pour que cet abruti de Castiel quitte sa partenaire. Amen.

\- Bien.

Bien ? Bien, bien, bien ? Comment ça bien ? Je reste incrédule alors qu'il ouvre la porte de mon appart' et je reste pétrifié.

\- Au revoir, Dean.

Au revoir, Dean ? Je fais un pas, la porte claque, et je me retrouve seul, la bouche entrouverte. Le salop !

OoooooooO

Une larve. Une larve immonde et répugnante. Voilà ce que je suis.

Nous sommes vendredi et je pleure encore et toujours comme un foutu gosse qui vient de perdre son jouet favori.

Bon, à mon niveau, c'était carrément l'homme de ma vie que je venais de perdre mais, hé, c'est du pareil au même.

Je viens de vomir la bière que je viens d'enfiler et également ma fameuse tarte à la pomme. Ma tarte à la pomme… Castiel le paiera un jour !

\- Cas...

Je lâche encore un hoquet. Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter un jour ? Je vais plus avoir d'eau dans le corps à cette allure ! J'avais entendu dire que 80% de notre organisme était fait d'eau… Je suis plus qu'à 20 maintenant et encore, je suis probablement optimiste.

Je crache dans l'évier et je pleure encore. Ça, c'est parce que je vois un morceau de tartes dans le siphon, c'est tout. C'est plus du tout à cause de Cas.

Nouveau reniflement. Pourquoi quand je pense à Cas, j'ai encore des larmes au coin des cils ? Il peut pas juste disparaître de mon cerveau. Charlie qui s'y connait en magie, elle peut pas, hop, me faire oublier toute cette histoire ?

Laissez-moi mourir !

Je sursaute en entendant un toc me provenir de l'extérieur. Qui sait qui m'emmerde un vendredi ? Qui sait qui vient perturber ma peine de cœur, hein ? Ils ont pas autre chose à foutre ?

Je frotte mes yeux avec énergie, me passe un coup d'eau gelé sur le visage et je grimace devant ma dégaine. Je fais peur à voir, même pour moi. Génial.

Nouveau toc.

\- Patience, putain ! J'arrive !

J'enfile mon peignoir, renifle à nouveau, m'observant encore dans le miroir. Ouais, bah, la personne va se contenter d'un Dean amoché par l'amour.

Mon cœur se serre encore. Dieu que j'en ai marre de ce corps. Je trottine comme un mourant jusqu'à la porte, "Dean-zombie : un nouvel épisode chaque jour", ça claque, et j'ouvre la porte.

\- Dean…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Je pose mon front sur la porte, entièrement lessivé à présent. Il vient fêter sa victoire ? Je sens de nouvelles larmes s'agglutiner autour de mes yeux mais je les ferme et inspire pour les faire partir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Je sens son petit corps se coller contre mon peignoir, timide. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, au contraire, cette proximité me fait un bien fou. Je vais clairement être achevé, là.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Cas, ne me fais pas plus souffrir que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Je le supporterai pas.

Je sens ses bras m'encercler le corps et son étroite étreinte devient plus forte. Je peux sentir son parfum m'asperger les narines et cet odeur me parvient naturellement jusqu'à mon cerveau, m'envoyant un "respire à fond, ne la quitte plus" qui clignote avec frénésie.

\- Je t'ai choisi, Dean. Je prends ce que tu me donnes.

Je ricane avec tristesse. Tout est triste chez moi depuis une semaine de toute façon, je me suis habitué à cette émotion.

\- Mon corps, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça mais je prends ce que tu es prêt à me donner..

Je ferme la porte, suis son mouvement et Castiel se retrouve dos contre cette dernière. Il ne m'a pas lâché et moi, je pose mes paumes contre sa taille. Je tourne le visage vers la gauche, lentement, et mes lèvres se posent sur son oreille.

\- Et si c'est mon cœur que je souhaite te donner ?

\- Alors le mien est à toi.

OooooooooO

Je rumine dans mon coin devant l'épisode de The Walking Dead qui s'apprête à se terminer. Dieu que cette histoire est loufoque, comme si j'allais me trimbaler à dos de cheval dans une ville envahie de zombie. Il est débile ou quoi ?

Je lâche des yeux la télévision et je me retourne pour observer Castiel judicieusement concentré pour avancer sur son livre historique. Des feuilles sont éparpillées autour de lui, un crayon a pris place au creux de son oreille et un autre entre ses lèvres.

Il est beau ainsi. Il l'est toujours. Dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Quel chanceux !

\- Hé, Cas ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? Chez toi ? J'étais venu pour prendre un livre à Ambre.

Il lève les yeux de son bouquin et les dévie vers moi, un sourcil relevé.

\- Oui, je me souviens.

\- En fait, c'est parce que je voulais coucher avec Ambre mais je t'ai vu et j'ai craqué.

Un demi-sourire se dessine sur son visage, j'en fais de même dans la seconde. Son sourire est trop craquant, j'y peux rien !

\- Tu as craqué ?

\- Yep', et j'ai du mettre en place toute une stratégie pour te revoir.

Cette fois, il se redresse entièrement sur sa chaise, son dos se collant contre le dossier, et il semble véritablement curieux.

\- Une stratégie ?

J'hoche la tête, me déplace sur le canapé, mes genoux contre l'assise, mes bras avachis sur le haut et je pose mon menton sur ces derniers, mon regard émeraude posé sur lui.

\- Mon Plan **A** était de faire du charme à **A** mbre pour qu'elle m'invite de nouveau chez elle. Elle m'a envoyé boulet. Mon Plan **B** a été d'envoyer **B** enny vers elle pour qu'il s'incruste chez vous et me donne toutes les infos sur toi. Elle l'a aussi envoyé balader.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Si. Mon Plan **C** a été d'envoyer **C** harlie chez vous, je pensais qu'Ambre était lesbienne puisqu'elle m'avait rejeté, moi et Benny. Et bingo, Charlie a réussi à me donner toutes les infos que je voulais. Ce que tu faisais, où tu étudiais etc...

Il lève ses deux sourcils, cette fois, et penche le visage vers la gauche. Cette moue me fait chavirer, tout chez lui me fait chavirer.

\- Et ton Plan **D** ?

\- Mon Plan **D** ? Envoyer **D** ean jusqu'à toi.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil charmeur et il se lève pour me rejoindre, s'installant sur le canapé à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Tout était calculé, finalement ?

\- Absolument tout mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux de toi, Cas.

Il ouvre les yeux, entrouvre la bouche, et je souris. Hé, ouais, bébé, je peux le dire haut et fort, c'est toi que j'aime et pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Dean...

Je me décale légèrement, ma main se pose sur sa joue et je caresse ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts.

\- J'aime notre histoire, Cas, malgré le fait que tu as fait souffrir Ambre. Je ne regrette rien.

\- Ambre ne nous en veut pas, Dean. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je m'avance pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, tendrement, amoureusement. Tous mes gestes n'étaient qu'amour dès lors qu'ils étaient pour Cas. Huit mois. Huit mois qui me semblent n'être que des secondes. Ma vie à ses côtés passe tellement vite.

\- Tu sais que je me suis mis avec Ambre parce que tu es venu nous voir la première fois ?

\- Hein ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quand je t'ai vu venir jusqu'à nous pour la voir, j'ai pris peur. Je pensais que tu voulais sortir avec elle alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis déclaré. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu n'étais pas venu.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais été encore célibataire si je ne m'étais pas pointé ?

\- C'est ça.

\- La boulette !

Castiel rit, de son rire à me faire fondre, et je ris à mon tour, collant un peu plus étroitement mon corps contre le sien.

\- Sauf qu'on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'aurais bien fini par tomber sur toi, Cas, et peu importe dans quelles circonstances, j'aurais forcément craqué pour toi.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Je l'embrasse, le faisant taire au moins pour quelques heures, parce qu'évidemment, je ne compte pas le laisser gentiment assis sur moi. Non mais, je reste Dean Winchester et le sexe, c'est la vie. Mais seulement avec Cas.

 *** THE END ***


End file.
